Sweet Dreams, Jeanette
by RakkiiHappiiDokkiiShidonii
Summary: Simon comforts Jeanette after she has a bad dream. WARNING: Violence and gore. R&R please!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Just this fic! I swear!**

**Hello fanfiction lovers! =3 Wow. This is my first one-shot that DOESN'T have any songs in it! XD  
**

**I feel the need to warn you, this story gets violent and gory.**

**If you don't like that kind of stuff then DON'T read it.**

**I warned you.**

**But it has a happy/fluffy ending. =D**

**Enjoy!!!!**

**

* * *

**Simon and Jeanette sat happily under a cherry tree and Simon was feeding cherries to his blushing companion.

"Say 'ahhh'." Simon instructed with a smile while holding a cherry infront of the purple-clad Chipette.

Jeanette giggled and did as he said. She opened her mouth with a, 'Ahhhh.' and Simon placed the cherry in her mouth.

Jeanette chewed then swallowed the sweet fruit and giggled again.  
"My turn." Jeanette said in a sing-song voice.

Simon chuckled, closed his eyes and opened his mouth, waiting for her to fill it with the small red fruit.  
Jeanette smirked to herself and picked up a hand full of cherries. Jeanette tried to hold back a giggle as she placed the cluster of fruits in the blue-clad Chipmunk's mouth.

Simon's eyes widened in surprise when he tried to close his mouth.  
Jeanette giggled uncontrollably as Simon tried to chew the big amount of cherries, then swallowed with a big gulp and sighed.  
"Jeanette, you sneaky thing." Simon said in a joking tone.

Jeanette stopped giggling and grinned. "Well..." She trailed off and laughed.

Simon laughed then smirked when he thought of something. "You know, it's only fair that you get something in return for nearly choking me to death." Simon said, chuckling and began to stand up.

Jeanette rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I did not nearly choke you. Don't over exaggerate, Simon." She chuckled then realized Simon was standing infront of her. She cocked her eyebrow suspiciously. "Simon, what are you doing?" Jeanette asked then stood up quickly.

Simon chuckled. "This." Then he started running towards Jeanette. Jeanette gasped then started running around the tree, Simon following close behind her. "Come here!" Simon said through his laughter.

"No!" Jeanette answered, also laughing.

Then Jeanette tried going in a different path instead of just around the tree over and over and over and- You get the picture.  
She started running over to a small Garden and Simon followed.  
Then Jeanette accidently tripped over a long vine that was growing around the Garden.  
"Jeanette!" Simon shouted in panic as he rushed over to his friend.

Jeanette sat up and rubbed her left ankle. (The ankle the vine caught)  
"Jeanette, are you okay?" Simon asked as he knelt down next to Jeanette.

"I'm fine." Jeanette said, giving him a reassuring smile.

Simon smiled back then looked at her ankle. He looked worried. "Let's go back to the tree and i'll get rid of that vine." Simon wrapped his right arm around Jeanette's waist,  
and placed his left arm under her legs so that he was holding her bridal style.

As Simon was carrying her over to where they first were, Jeanette blushed because Simon was carrying her.  
It felt like she was in Heaven. She rested her head on his shoulder and felt both her's, and Simon's heart beats go faster. It made her smile.

They arrived infront of the cherry tree and Simon placed her infront of it and removed a small pocket knife from his jacket pocket.  
Jeanette gave him a curious look. "Do you always have that knife with you?" She asked.

Simon chuckled and nodded. "Only after what happened with Alvin."

Jeanette tilted her head to the side in confusion. "What happened?"

Simon chuckled again. "One time when Alvin was tying his shoes-" He stopped when he saw Jeanette's VERY confused look.  
"-Um, you had to be there." He finished with a shrug.

Jeanette giggled in response.

"Now, let's get rid of this pesky thing." Simon said, starting to cut the vine.

Jeanette closed her eyes and leaned her head against the tree to relax. Then she felt something sharp cut here ankle.  
"Simon! Please stop!" She shouted when she looked at her ankle; It was bleeding slightly.

Simon looked up at her with a smile that resembled the Chesire Cat.  
It sent shivers down Jeanette's spine.

"Not until i'm finished." Simon's voice sounded dark, Jeanette whimpered at how scary it sounded.

Jeanette backed away from him. She had to stop when she felt the tree in her way. She saw Simon slowly come closer to her, knife in hand and looking menacing.  
Jeanette noticed the once beautiful blue sky turn dark and stormy. It wasn't raining though, just rumbles of thunder could be heard and lightning could be seen.

Simon grabbed Jeanette's ankle with his free hand and Jeanette screamed her guts out as Simon dug his sharp utensil deep inside of her leg.  
"SIMON STOP!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs but Simon only cackled in response.

Simon continued to jab Jeanette's leg like a maniac.  
Jeanette's vision became blurry and her screams died down as she started feeling very light-headed and sleepy.

"Sweet dreams, Jeanette." Simon whispered in her ear in a dark voice.

Jeanette's eyelids became very heavy and she collapsed.

Jeanette.

Jeanette.

Jeanette.

"Jeanette?!"

Jeanette's eyes flickered open as she awoke from her slumber.  
She rubbed her eyes and looked up. Simon was sitting next to her.

Jeanette's eyes widened and she quickly backed away and ran into the wall.  
"Stay away from me!" She shouted and started crying.

Simon looked puzzled. "Jeanette? Are you okay?" He got up and walked over to the cowering Chipette.

Jeanette continued sobbing. She sat on the floor and covered herself in her lavender blanket.  
"Don't hurt me!" She whispered.

Simon removed her blanket and hugged her.  
Jeanette was shocked for a moment then relaxed.  
"Jeanette I would never hurt you." Simon's words were gentle and comforting, it made Jeanette tear up again.  
But not because she was scared, because she was happy.

"I'm sorry I acted like that, Simon. I just had a bad dream."  
She explained.

Simon wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumb and gave her a sweet smile.  
"It's okay now, i'm here."

Jeanette smiled and felt herself blush and her heart beat go faster.

"What was all that shouting?" Eleanor asked in a groggy voice as she sat up in her sleeping bag.

"Whoever it was will pay because I was having an awesome dream!" Alvin stated in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Mmmm what?" Brittany asked then rolled over and accidently slapped Alvin.

"OW!"

"Sorry Alvin!" Brittany apologized quickly, sitting up and hugging him.

Everyone chuckled except for Theodore who was still sleeping.

"It's okay everyone I just had a bad dream. But Simon made me feel better." Jeanette gave Simon a smile.

He smiled back and kissed her cheek.  
Jeanette giggled.

"Yuck!" Alvin yelled in disgust at the blue and purple love birds.

"I take my sorry back!" Brittany said and slapped the red-clad Chipmunk again, this time on purpose.

Jeanette giggled and rested her head on Simon's chest and fell asleep.

Simon brushed the hair out of her face and smiled.  
"Sweet dreams, Jeanette."

* * *

**Was I right about the ending? XD lol.**

**I hope you liked this story! It's different than anything i've written before.**

**And in your review tell me if the rating should be higher.**

**Thanks. =)**

**Review!!!!! **


End file.
